1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a removable tool box that facilitates the user removing the hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool box comprises a main body having a plurality of receiving portions for receiving and clamping the hand tools, such as the screwdriver tips or the like, and a cover pivotally mounted on the main body. Thus, the user can remove the hand tools from the receiving portions of the main body by pivoting the cover outward relative to the main body. However, the receiving portions are fixed in the main body without movement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when removing the hand tools from the receiving portions of the main body.